1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rotatable labels, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for constructing a rotatable label device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presentation is a significant concern of artists, merchants, and consumers alike, since presentation can greatly enhance or diminish the effect of an intended message. In many cases, presentation techniques and the information are inseparable, making the presentation format equivalently important.
Information, including artwork, has been presented in a multitude of formats, ranging from the simple picture frame to modern electronic video displays. An important consideration in selecting a presentation format is the application and audience intended for the particular message. For example, commercial art uses advertising and product labeling to market a particular product to a consumer audience. Another consideration for artists, merchants and consumers is the cost of presenting the information. Expensive materials or state-of-the-art technologies can substantially add to the cost of the final product.
An effective and economical presentation format permits separate message elements to interact by physically changing position during viewing. Conventional attempts to economically present information using interacting elements have taken several approaches. An exemplary presentation device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,998, is formed by an inner cylindrical shell for containing a drinkable liquid, and an outer cylindrical shell concentric with the inner shell, wherein both shells are formed of transparent synthetic plastic material. The information is silk-screened on the inner shell, and decorative particles are placed in a liquid-filled chamber formed between the inner and outer shells. When a holder shakes the drinking vessel, the decorative particles float in front and enhance the effect of the artwork.
A second exemplary presentation device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,093, consists of a wrap-around label having a contact portion, an overlap portion, a transparent release coating and an adhesive coating. The overlap portion may be peeled away from the contact portion to expose the front surface of the contact portion.
A third exemplary presentation device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,448, consists of a layered scratch-off label for containers which includes a thin scratchable surface layer that can be scratched off to reveal a second layer underneath the surface layer.
A fourth exemplary presentation device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,431, consists of a can having a welded center section, a top coupled to the center section by a top bead, and a bottom coupled to the center section by a bottom bead. An inner label containing information is attached to the center section of the can. A rotatable outer sleeve with an opening is fitted around the inner label so that information on the inner label is viewable through the opening. The '431 patent's presentation device however has several limitations. First, if the can is very tall, a typical user will not be able to hold the top and bottom of the can between the user's thumb and forefingers of one hand while rotating the outer sleeve with the user's other hand. Second, the '431 patent does not disclose how to keep the outer sleeve securely in place if the top and bottom beads are not present on the can.
These presentation devices permit separate elements of the information to interact by physically changing positions. However, the usefulness of these devices is limited either because the viewer has little control over the interactive movement of the message elements or because manufacturing the devices is too expensive. Therefore, an improved apparatus and method is needed to present information on a container in a way that permits a greater degree of user-controlled interaction and that is more economical.